Gym Badges
Gym Badges (Japanese: ジムバッジ Jimu Bajji) are essential items collected throughout all the regions in the main series Pokémon games and the Pokémon Anime. Badges are usually obtained by defeating a Gym Leader in a Pokémon battle. After collecting 8 Gym Badges in a certain region, a trainer may compete in the Pokémon League. In the game series, the player may collect 8 badges per region. However, in the anime, other Gyms exist where trainers can collect badges. Some Gym Badges can affect a Pokémon's behavior, making them obedient up to certain levels, though this is only in Generations previous to IV. Also, certain badges will allow for a specified HM to be used outside of battle. Additionally, in the Generation IV and Generation V games, having more badges affects the number of items that Poké Marts will have. Game Freak made a special effect with the Gym Badges in X, Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire wherein X and Y, when the sprite screen is on the system's screen, the gym badge's silhouette is seen in the distance. When the Gym Leader fades out of the screen to throw his Poké Ball, the silhouette quickly flutters away. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the effect was changed to when the sprite screen is on the system's screen, the badge flutters slowly. When the Gym Leader fades out to throw his Poké Ball, the badge keeps fluttering and does not flutter away. When the Poké Ball reaches the bottom of the screen, the silhouette fades away. Game and Anime Gym Badges The following lists the known Gym badges that have appeared in the game and/or anime series, along with additional information. Indigo League The Indigo League is the league in Kanto. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the Elite Four (game) or participate in the League (anime). The following are badges from the Kanto region. Johto League The Johto League is the local league in the Johto region. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game) or participate in the League (anime). The following are badges from the Johto region. Hoenn League The Hoenn League is the local league in Hoenn. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game) or participate in the League (anime). The following are badges from the Hoenn region. Sinnoh League The Sinnoh Pokémon League is the local Pokémon league in Sinnoh. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game) or participate in the League (anime). In the Generation IV games, there have been some changes as to how the badges operate. For instance, badges no longer affect the stats of the player's Pokémon, as they are not mentioned to do so. Also, the badges themselves are no longer the factor in the obedience of Pokémon, rather it is the amount of badges the player owns. Additionally, the amount of badges also affects the available items at Poké Marts. Obedience of Pokémon: *2 Badges - Obedient up to level 30 *4 Badges - Obedient up to level 50 *6 Badges - Obedient up to level 70 *8 Badges - All Pokémon are obedient. A new addition to the Generation IV games, players can shine the badges that they have earned, and show them off in the union room. However, if the badges are neglected they will become dull and dusty. The following are badges from the Sinnoh region. Unova League The Unova Pokémon League is the local Pokémon league in Unova. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game) or participate in the League (anime). Similar to Generation IV, all Generation V games, badges no longer affect the stats of the player's Pokémon, as they are not mentioned to do so. Also, the badges themselves are no longer the factor in the obedience of Pokémon, rather it is the amount of badges the player owns. Additionally, the amount of badges also affects the available items at Poké Marts. Players can shine the badges that they have earned, and show them off in the union room. However, if the badges are neglected they will become dull and dusty. This did not apply in Black 2 and White 2 Obedience of Pokémon: *1 Badges - Obedient up to level 20; *2 Badges - Obedient up to level 30; *3 Badges - Obedient up to level 40; *4 Badges - Obedient up to level 50; *5 Badges - Obedient up to level 60; *6 Badges - Obedient up to level 70; *7 Badges - Obedient up to level 80; *8 Badges - All Pokémon are obedient. The following are badges from the Unova region. Black and White= |-| Black and White 2= Kalos League The Kalos Pokémon League is the local Pokémon league in Kalos. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game) or participate in the League (anime). Similar to Generation IV and Generation V games, badges no longer affect the stats of the player's Pokémon, as they are not mentioned to do so. Also, the badges themselves are no longer the factor in the obedience of Pokémon, rather it is the amount of badges the player owns. Additionally, the amount of badges also affects the available items at Poké Marts. Similar to the Johto and Kanto badges in Generation II and the Generation IV remakes, the badges rotate in beautiful 3-d. *1 Badges - Obedient up to level 30; *2 Badges - Obedient up to level 40; *3 Badges - Obedient up to level 50; *4 Badges - Obedient up to level 60; *5 Badges - Obedient up to level 70; *6 Badges - Obedient up to level 80; *7 Badges - Obedient up to level 90; *8 Badges - All Pokémon are obedient. These are the badges obtained in Kalos: Galar League Sword= |-| Shield= In spin-off games Pokémon Masters These are the badges obtained in Pasio: Anime Only Gym Badges The Orange Islands The Orange League is the local League in the Orange Islands. These badges, along with the Gym Leaders have only been featured in the Pokémon Anime series. Unlike the usual eight, there are only four badges in the League. Unidentified Badges In the anime, characters have been seen with badges from gyms not in the games - the badges are unidentified and the details of the Gyms, Leaders, and Pokémon are unknown. However they still count as badges and can still get Characters into their Regions League. SonicRSonic.png|The Badges owned by Gary Oak (few similarities are between these and actual badges) OtoshiB.png|Badges Otoshi own, most completely different than normal ones. BadgesA.png|An unnamed trainer's Badges AdB.png|A Badge handed out if one passes the Pokémon League Admissions Exam PLB.png|This Badge is handed out to anyone who participates in the Indigo Plateau Conference MorrisonB.png|Morrison's eighth badge JasB.png|A cheaply made Badge created by James for Jessie's fake gym (the powerstone gym) MismagiusB.png|Badges from Ash's dream, it is possible some of them don't actually exist and are just figments of Ash's imagination DP163 20.jpg|Barry's Gym Badges (three of which are unidentified) TripB.png|Badges Trip owns, only the first two are from the games Trivia *The Legend Badge was never seen in the Pokémon: Best Wishes series. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Gyms Category:Lists Category:Game Mechanics Category:Items Category:Pokémon League